


bedtime

by Lethalliin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethalliin/pseuds/Lethalliin
Summary: Reader has a nightmare. But Sans is there to help them.I suck at summaries and tagging. Bye.





	bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was feeling kinda down and just needed to do some fluff.

It was so sudden. He'd been fast asleep, and then he was wide-awake, magic flaring and ready to attack. But it was then that he realized she had another nightmare. The strong pulls of fear were coming from her.

He turned over to look at her: brows furrowed, lips quivering with discomfort, chest rising and falling with each rapid breath, soft whimpers escaping her and a thin sheen of sweat forming on her skin. With a sigh, he pulled her closer with one arm, resting his head against her chest. Her heart hammered at a dangerous pace.

Gently, he stroked her waist, muttering sweet nothings as he placed loving kisses all over her face. Through their bond he sent all his positive feelings: love, adoration, happiness, hope. Slowly, she calmed down, her heart beat steadily slowing down to a normal rhythm.

"Thank you, Sans," she whispered, her hand moving to stroke his skull softly. She smiled down at him, and gently tugged him closer to place a kiss on his forehead. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

He grinned back at her, leaning up to plant a sweet kiss on her lips, "mmmm, i think so. might need to hear it again though."

She laughed softly, and in that moment, he couldn't be any happier. He looked up at her with adoration on his eyes. It was small moments like these that made everything else worth bearing.

They both grinned and blushed like idiots, bumping their foreheads gently and whispering in unison, "I love you." Their bond overflowed with warmth and like that, they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
